


诞生

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: nd！vd背景nd/魔人/产卵/默认n是d所生/捏造/bug/极限两小时 我变强了





	诞生

“会疼吗？”尼禄趴在但丁胯下，犹豫地用手指拨了拨魔人下身的小缝，过长的坚硬指甲划过小缝旁边魔力凝成的瓣，本该坚固无感的硬甲颤了颤，微微张开。但丁颤抖了一下，把手搭在尼禄头上，声音听起来有些失真，像是响在他头顶，又像响在他心底：“不会疼，你是好孩子。”  


尼禄紧张地注视着那条小缝。阴茎？他为什么没有阴茎？他脑子里蹦着乱七八糟的想法，他来不及管，直勾勾地盯着那条小缝，微动、翕张着，强大的魔力涌动其下，像鲜红的熔岩流淌在地缝中。没有恶魔能抵抗这股吸引力，特别当但丁毫无防备地躺倒在他面前，张着双腿，腹中孕育的胎卵使他散发出饱满的母性，巨大的黑红色的恶魔翼压在身下，像一只落水的蛾。尼禄感到难言的渴望，不知道几分之几含量的恶魔血沸鼓着要他咬穿身下这向来勇武的魔人的脖颈，让他永远臣服，而尼禄只是紧张地注视着这条小缝，因为但丁说，他是好孩子。  


尼禄从未想过可以受到如此款待，只因但丁说你父亲不在现在你应该负起责任来。他缓慢地把手指插进去，但丁呻吟起来，魔人化使他声音悠远遗幻。但丁控制着自己不要把腰抬得太高，红色恶魔的眼神让尼禄想起幼时所见圣母的塑像。他觉得如果此刻自己尚是人性恐怕已经动脉爆破而死，而他此刻手指深陷在恶魔滚烫的体内，迎接不知其父的卵。他没有见过恶魔的分娩，不太确定能否按照对人类的理解来帮助但丁生产，他甚至感觉自己不是在为这个注定无法成长的蛋接生，而是在重现数十年前自己的降诞。  


他一边胡思乱想，一边认真地开拓产道。但丁颤抖得厉害，尼禄倒真的不知道他这副本应强大的形象可以这么敏感，红色的小缝在他眼前逐渐扩开，红色的液态魔力黏在他手指上，尼禄对魔人的生理构造完全不了解，但丁仰着头呻吟他又无法去问，只好沉默地——  


他的手指突然碰到了阻碍，惯性作用下他甚至把它往里推了推。但丁发出一声尖叫，猛地绞紧了他的手指，尼禄生怕指甲伤到但丁，提气一动不敢动：“我是……碰到它了吗？”  


他看不出但丁是因为疼痛还是因为快感爆出那声尖叫，只好僵硬地问。但丁缓了缓，尤且带着发抖的尾音，回道：“你做的很好，现在是我的体力活了。”  


尼禄手足无措地站在一边，看着但丁一手扳着大腿，另一手撑着下体的小缝，不断呻吟着发抖。现在他看上去那么弱小，似乎一击即溃，外沿有数量相当的低等恶魔蠢动起来，而尼禄既像个产房外的父亲，又像独自陪伴着母亲的兄长，绞着过长的指甲，不知道自己该做什么和能做什么。他伏过去抱住但丁，无措地注视着怀中发抖的躯体，尼禄忍不住想，数十年前他是怎样孤零零发着抖，被卡在产道的卵操得不断喘息，疼痛地诅咒他那不负责任的混蛋哥哥，或许还要担心被突然出现的受到他血脉吸引的恶魔挠上一爪子——天啊。他低头不断亲吻着但丁的长角，并不确定但丁能否感受到。他总是很笨拙，不知道该怎么办才能让但丁看到他炽烈的心脏。  


但丁的呻吟变得尖细，尼禄猜是那颗蛋马上就要出世了。他下意识地想放开但丁去帮他扩张，但丁却一把扣住他的手臂，用力之大几乎掰碎他坚硬的外甲。“ver——”他含糊地尖叫一声，身体猛地弹起来，尼禄看到一枚缠绕着蓝色纹路的卵落在床上。  


尼禄手忙脚乱地爬起来，取过那枚卵。它的确很大，填满了尼禄的手掌：“我该……”尼禄的话卡在嘴边。解除魔人化的但丁因为体型差跌落在床上，笼满整个房间的翅膀消失后屋子瞬间变得宽敞明亮。但丁趴在床上翘起屁股，肛口仍然是抹平褶皱了的合不拢的一个洞，水渍慢慢洇出来，顺着大腿滑下。他扭过头看着尼禄，面上潮红，眼眶里滚着泪水，伸手用力拍了自己屁股一下：“别管它，先来安慰一下你产后抑郁的妈妈。”

——end——


End file.
